Start Over
by Silverspirit11
Summary: summary inside. rated T, because i don't know what the next chappies will be, and well, i wanna be on the safe side. R&R, please! thanks!
1. Prologue

**A/N: 'sup! It's Silvaspirit here with (hopefully) a new successful story!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need one of these things? I mean come on! You should know that I don't own warriors! Sheesh!**

**Summary: A pained rogue. A resentful warrior. A hated clan. A she-cat with a past she doesn't want to remember.**

**Prologue**

A rogue with a warriors name walked towards the clan boundary with a limp and in a weak voice called out, "Please, help me! The Twolegs are coming! Please help me!

"Why should we help _you_! You're just a rogue who brought twolegs into our neck of the woods." Sneered a voice, a clan cat.

"Please…." The voice of the she-cat was growing fainter, and she knew the twolegs would catch her soon. She tried to limp away, but two un-furry paws with extended fingers wove their way around her. She yelped and cried, but no one was listening. She tried to break free, but all to no avail. The twoleg carried her away, and she was forgotten.

**A/N : What do ya think? hehe I know the prologue is short, but it is 5 am, and i feel like writing. The prologue ideas, however, are not coming along...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you commented and reviewed and read and….and …. _Enjoyed_ and … wanted me to write more, because that is what I am doin'!**

**Disclaimer: eat my shorts**

**Ch. 1**

Amber was pushing her way out of the twoleg contraption. She had almost made her way out when a mouse distracted her and she was put back in. She had been here for almost two moons now, locked up, tossed, or just beaten. She was bare with hunger, thirst, and the longing for company. She was searching for another way of escape when the twoleg kit tried to sneak some food into her cage. She refused it, not eating a morsel. That was part of the reason she was starved; she refused to eat twoleg/ kittypet food. She only ate the mice or squirrels she caught when she was outside on those rare occasions.

Her calico fur bristled when the twoleg kit tried to force her to eat it. Well, what was left of her fur bristled. She had maybe half a coat of fur left. _Perhaps it will all grow back by leaf bare…_ She thought to herself, trying to calm her fraying nerves. The nerves, however, won. She started freaking out, yowling, scratching, jumping, hissing, anything to get he twolegs' attention. 

Unfortunately, only the kit was home.

"I _WILL_ get home to the forest." She murmured to herself. _It is either escape or death, both with their pros and cons. Escape seems far-off and impossible to attain, while death looks unpleasant and not far-off if things stayed the way they are. My life is flipping out of control! _She tried the hatch again, but, as usual, it was locked. "Let me OUT!" She hiss under her breath, trying to amuse the kit, so it would slip the cage open and she would be free.

It worked.

Two seconds after the door was opened, she was out of the room and through the open front door. She bolted and ran as far as she possibly could, before stopping and trying to scent the forest. Her nose had been stuffed up with twoleg scents, so it was like trying to distinguish two brands of kittypet food using only your eyes after it had been poured out. She could hardly breathe, let alone smell! 

Amber walked in what she hoped was the direction of the forest for the next three days. She then ran into a kittypet. She went through their conversation, and realized how straight forward it was. It went something along these lines:

Amber: Do you know the way to the forest?

Kittypet: I am Buffy, and you are?

Amber: Amber.

Buffy: Yes, I do know the way to the forest, but I cannot go alone, and neither can you.

Amber: will you take me there?

Buffy: narrowed her eyes I suppose, but for the record, it is a long journey, and you were going in the wrong direction, so you made it even longer.

Amber: Ah. Well then, lets begin!

…And that was how they started, but what about everyone else? 


End file.
